Alternate Universe Oddities
is a show which contain grounding videos out of good users, clips of good users getting grounded from bad users getting grounded, and videos of them from movies like An Very Special Movie: The Mirror of Mystery for example. Please note that in the alternate GoCity, good users are bad users and vice versa. Episodes *Mirror Caillou's parents and Mirror Rosie go to Chuck E Cheese's without Mirror Caillou and then, they get Grounded *Alternate Version of Eric Gavin Kills Barney (or Mirror Eric Gavin Kills Barney/Grounded) *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and his friends kill Barney and Get Grounded *Mirror Dora Kills Eric Gavin/Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin and Mirror Barren Misbehave at the Arabic Restaurant *Mirror Alex Kimble Watches Total Drama: All Stars and Gets Grounded *Mirror Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral *Mirror Sophie and Mirror WilliamWill2343 Kill the Avengers and Get Grounded *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and Mirror Cheesedoodle65 Get Grounded on Christmas *Mirror Alex Kimble Kills Handy Manny and Gets Grounded Even More *Mirror Barren Kills Caillou and Gets Grounded *Mirror PB&J, Mirror Sophie, and their friends get blamed on the bus *Mirror Pinch and Mirror Scootch flip over the table and get grounded *Mirror Munchy makes a GoAnimate account and gets sent to bed early *Mirror Alex Kimble Takes Over the Teacher's Job and Gets Expelled/Grounded *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief *Mirror Postman Pat Sends Nice Messages to People and Gets Ungrounded *The Mirror Troublemakers Cause Havoc Around the Alternate GoCity *Mirror Barren Beats Up Thomas the Tank Engine and Gets Grounded *Mirror Caillou's Dad Gets Suspended at School *Mirror Tyrone Grounds Mirror Munchy and Gets Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets in Dead Meat *Mirror Alex Kimble Gets Held Back You can add some more if you want to. The Mirror Troublemakers The mirrored version of good users are bad users in the alternate GoCity. (More mirror troublemakers will be added if more episodes are added.) Mirror Caillou's Dad (Boris) A mirrored version of Caillou's Dad, he is even more temperamental than his normal world version. However, unlike in the normal world, Mirror Boris loves his children very much, and considers it to be the best decision he's ever made along with Mirror Doris. (In the normal world, Boris and Doris deeply regret having Caillou.) Mirror Caillou's Mom (Doris) A mirrored version of Caillou's Mom, she is even more temperamental than her normal world version. However, unlike in the normal world, Mirror Doris loves her children very much, even if Mirror Caillou constantly grounds her for misbehaving wherever she and Boris go. (This is because in the normal world, Boris and Doris hate Caillou.) Mirror Rosie Mirror Rosie is the evil version of Rosie. She always breaks Mirror Caillou's toys and misbehaves at school, constantly getting F- report cards in all subjects. She is quick to insult anyone and everyone around her, being scolded by Mirror Caillou, Mirror Dora and other mirror characters who are not troublemakers in the mirror world. Mirror Eric Gavin TBA Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 TBA Mirror SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl TBA Mirror HunterYes BieberNo TBA Mirror Barren TBA Mirror Alex Kimble A mirrored version of Alex Kimble. He is the most hated person in alternate GoAnimate history. He is mean to everyone he sees and does not make what people request he makes, instead he makes the very opposite. Plus, he's a fan of anything violent. His grounders are Mirror Warren Cook and Mirror Nathan Pearson. Mirror Sophie the Otter TBA Mirror Peanut Otter TBA Mirror Baby Butter Otter TBA Mirror Jelly Otter TBA Mirror WilliamWill2343 TBA Mirror Cheesedoodle65 TBA Mirror Flick Duck TBA Mirror Pinch TBA Mirror Scootch TBA Mirror Munchy TBA Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) TBA Mirror L RyanCategory:TV SeriesCategory:Alternate Universe Oddities Mirror L Ryan is mean towards everyone, and in return, everyone is mean towards him. He makes character battle videos, but then if people vote for characters which are in the videos, he blocks them straight away. (Unlike the real L Ryan, who only blocks people if they vote for people who are not in those videos too many times.) Mirror TheColossalD TBA